bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:004
__TOC__ Overview Cardes the Malevolent is a mock unit created by Noel who is available to fight at the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial Capital Randall. He can only be fought after completion of Trial No. 001 - 003 and defeating Cardes the Malevolent in Palmyna. Rewards *Cardes the Malevolent *1 Gem *3,000,000 Zel *60,000 EXP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Cardes. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Mad God Zebra "I care for nothing... However, I will never forgive your mundane existence!" *Can be inflicted with Injury. *'SKILLS:' **''Chaos Rage'' - 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies **''Soul Invasion'' - 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies **''Soul Divide'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 40 ~ 50% HP (Can be reduced through mitigation) **''Deadly End'' - Fixed damage attack on a single enemy that deals 50,000 damage (Can be reduced through mitigation) **''Mad Man's Sword'' - 10 combo Dark attack on a single enemy with a 50% chance to inflict Injury, Poison, Sick, & Weakness Cardes the Malevolent "I am Cardes the Malevolent! The god who controls all demons!" *Can be inflicted with Weakness. *Periodically buffs own Atk & Def throughout the battle. *'SKILLS:' **''Hidden Dimension'' - 15 combo Dark attack on a single enemy with a 20% chance to inflict Curse **''Foreign Light'' - Heals all allies for 200,000 HP & boosts all allies' Atk by 40% for 3 turns **''Endless'' - 80 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies (Has a 200% damage distribution) **''Come to Me'' - Summons Defiant God Luther or Tyrant Goddess Phee, depending on who's missing **''Deadly End'' - Fixed damage attack on a single enemy that deals 150% HP (Can be reduced through mitigation) **''Abysmal Fall'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 65 ~ 70% HP (Can be reduced through mitigation) *'< 70% HP' **Uses Foreign Light & Deadly End **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here. *'< 50% HP' **Uses Foreign Light & Deadly End **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here. *'< 30% HP' **Uses Deadly End twice **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here. *'< 20% HP' **Uses Deadly End & Endless **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here & guard on 5 units with the 6th unit attacking to drop Cardes below the HP threshold. *Can be inflicted with Paralysis. This is key to stopping him from removing your allies' buffs. *'SKILLS:' **''Full Metal Cross'' - 15 combo Fire attack on a single enemy with a 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, & a 20% chance to inflict Weaken **''Hey! I'll crush you!'' - 15 combo Fire attack on a single enemy with a 100% chance to remove all buffs - 50,000 HP *Can be inflicted with Poison & Curse. Curse will stop Phee from giving damage mitigation to her allies. *'SKILLS:' **''Abraxas'' - 12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies **''Guardian's Prayer'' - Reduces all damage by half for 1 turn